


untamed, unscarred

by CosmicRiot



Category: Warframe
Genre: Musing, The ship is only there if you squint, reflecting, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRiot/pseuds/CosmicRiot
Summary: Valkyr reflects on her past and how far she has come.





	untamed, unscarred

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a short little musing I wrote.

It’s been years since she first joined again with her fellow Tenno. When she had, she was angry, unruly, feral, unable to convey herself in a proper way- much to many’s dismay. After a very, very long time and a lot of long talks, training, guidance, she slowly came out of it. Tamed- no, she hated that word. Nothing *tamed* her. Not Mag, with her motherly guidance and friendly disposition, nor Rhino, with his sweet words and his everlasting patience and determination. She wasn’t tamed. She was guided by them. 

And she was grateful. The others had been terrified of her- and for good reason. Her trauma, her rage consumed Valkyr, burning her until there was nothing but an empty shell, a husk with nothing left but basic function and shattered thoughts. When given a chance, she clawed it away, not knowing that the violence caused her peers to avoid her. In the end, it was Mag and Rhino- primarily Mag- that finally got through to the broken girl. 

And now, she stood tall, the gold bits of her armour that signifies her prime status gleamed in the moonlight as she sat next to Rhino, who slept soundly in the cot in her room, unaware of Valkyr’s reflecting. Her mind was steady, unwavering, clear as she reflected on her past. Recover had been tough... So tough. But her past did not confine and restrict her anymore. It no longer defined her relationships with her peers. 

She was unscarred.


End file.
